nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Elver
Elver Sprog Eislonsk Religion Den elviske panteon Relaterede etniske grupper Halvmennesker Benævnelse® Sissiannas børn Oprindelse Elverne blev skabt af guden Nimar i hans datters Sissiannas billede for ca. 45,000 år siden. Formålet med deres tilblivelse er nøje beskrevet i Skabelsesberetningen: Sissianna ønskede sig et folk, der kunne værne om naturen; som kunne pleje de planter og dyr, som hendes fader havde sat på pladen, og som kunne synge og danse under stjernerne. Definition Der findes fire slags elvere: Højelvere, skovelvere, vildelvere og halvmennesker. En højelver defineres ved at have to højelviske forældre, mens en skovelver bliver betegnet som sådan, hvis den har blot én skovelvisk forælder. Hvis er barn har bare én vildelver som forælder, bliver den under alle omstændigheder også dette selv. Et halvmenneske har kun én elvisk forælder, mens den anden er et menneske. Levevis Størstedelen af den elviske befolkning lever i stammer med alt fra ti til tohundrede medlemmer, selvom de fleste ligger et sted midt imellem i antal. Stammerne lever som nomader i skoven, hvor de som regel har fire-fem bopladser, som de skifter imellem med omtrent et års varighed. De ernærer sig som jægere og samlere, en livsstil som giver dem alle et nært kendskab til naturen. Nogle elvere, især højelverne, lever i byer. De fleste byboere arbejder med forskellige håndværk, som kommer samfundet til gode, mens atter andre arbejder med den særprægede form for agerbrug og opdræt, som brødføder de elviske byers indbyggere: De dyrker nemlig ikke selv jorden, men høster gerne frugter, bær og korn fra selvsåede træer, buske og marker, der ofte får lidt hjælp til produktionen i form af magi. Desuden holder elverne ikke husdyr bag hegn og i snor, men på de store, åbne enge omkring byerne græsser hjorte og andre byttedyr frit, så der både jager elverne og sørger samtidig for at pleje de individer, som kommer til skade eller bliver syge. I det elviske samfund sulter ingen eller lider på anden måde savn, for enhver yder efter evne og nyder efter behov. Visse håndværk kræver dog større tjenester til gengæld end andre, men hverken fattigdom eller nød findes blandt elverfolket, der heller ikke bruger penge som betalingsmiddel. Hver familie tæller som regel flere generationer, da en elver kan blive mere end 1,200 år gamle, men til gengæld sjældent får mere end fire børn i løbet af hele sin levetid, oftest med flere hundrede års mellemrum. Der er som regel total ligestilling indenfor familierne, selvom hver slægt ofte har en patriark eller matriark, hvis visdom nyder stor respekt hos resten af familien. Selvom elverbørn som regel ender med at gå i en af deres forældres fodspor, kan de frit vælge deres fremtidige erhverv, og hvis de ønsker en levevej, som ingen andre i familien følger, er det for det meste let at skaffe en læreplads til aspiranten hos en slægtning eller ven, selvom den unge elver til tider må forlade sin stamme for at tid for at modtage oplæringen, hvis det er et sjældent hverv. Religion Elverne tilbeder den elviske panteon, en forsamling af guder som bliver hyldet i samdrægtighed og harmoni. Religion fylder generelt meget i en elvers hverdag, og Sissiannas folk har bygget mange smukke templer til gudernes ære. Enhver elver bliver opfostret til at have respekt for alle guderne, selv Fanabina og Ragil som ellers har voldt dem megen sorg, men også til at nære et stærkt had overfor alle ugudelige kræfter såsom Skygger, dæmoner og udøde. Kendte elvere Der findes flere elviske berømtheder, hvoraf den mest kendte er den Vise, ærkemageren og overhoved for Cristaliana. Også Keladonslægten er vidt berømmet, især den nyligt afdøde højkonge, Aencar Keladon, som regerede Eislonien i mange hundrede år med visdom og retfærdighed. Taras patriark, Alastyn, er ligeledes kendt, men han er mere berygtet end berømt, for han er udstødt fra det elviske folk. Traditioner Som et af Nirahams ældste folk har elverne en mængde traditioner, som de går meget op i at holde i hævd. Disse knytter sig ofte til enten religion, fællesskab eller arv. Fødsel Fødsler er meget sjældne blandt elverne og derfor altid en glædelig begivenhed. Venner og familie besøger den nyfødte og giver forældrene gaver, som barnet kan bruge enten som spæd eller senere i livet, og barnet bliver også bragt til en præst for at få gudernes velsignelse. Navngivning En elver bliver navngivet ved fødslen, for det meste af sine forældre men til tider også af en nær ven, som den ene af forældrene skylder sit liv. Det anses for en stor ære at få lov til at navngive et barn, og derfor også som en betalt livsgæld. Skovelvere får ofte fornavne forbundet med naturen, især nogle associeret med månen, som er et symbol på Sissianna. Sådan navne kan være alt fra simple dyre- eller plantebetegnelser som Mår, Tjørn, Ær eller Nattergal, til deciderede fænomener som Morgenfrost, Tåge eller Dagskær. Andre skovelviske navne er sammensat af flere dele, som Solvid, Aftensanger eller Lysdanser. Der skelnes sjældent mellem maskuline og feminine navne blandt skovelverne, men der er ikke desto mindre større tradition for at give piger "blide" navne, som f.eks. refererer til ufarlige blomster, musik eller byttedyr, eksempelvis '' Rose'', Vårsanger eller Svale, mens drenge tiere får et navn, som associeres med styrke og beskyttelse, som Storm,'' Ulv'' eller Hvidtorn. Højelverne opkalder for det meste deres børn efter slægtninge eller ud fra navnets betydning, men også navne båret af beundrede elvere, som f.eks. medlemmer af kongefamilien eller kendte forkyndere, bliver givet til nyfødte elverbørn. Også skovelverne navngiver fra tid til anden deres børn på denne måde, for mange skovelvere har en højelvisk slægtning et sted længere oppe i stamtræet, men højelverne kalder kun meget sjældent deres børn skovelviske navne. Maskuline højelviske navne ender tit på -or, -an, -ar, -ir, eller -il, som Tiandor, Illuvian, Aencar, Valendir eller Iodril. Feminine højelviske navn ender tit på -a, -e, -iem og -en, som Ithía, Aderie, Eladriem og Elethrien. Især piger og yngre drenge bliver kaldt kælenavne i stedet for deres fulde navn som en måde at vise ømhed på, f.eks. "Ela" for Eladriem, "Lye" for Lyennaeth eller "Fera" for Fielthena. Hvad angår efternavne, så er det til gengæld langt mere normalt, at højelvere bærer et navn, som har et eller flere elementer fra naturen i sig. Flere familier er opkaldt efter en dåd eller karaktertræk udført eller båret af en af deres forfædre, som Sølvtorn eller Hvidblod. Elviske børn har som regel kun ét efternavn, men kan til hver en tid kalde sig ved ethvert af sine forældres navne. Blandt adelen er det derimod almindeligt at have to efternavne, da man gerne skal promovere sin ædle byrd så meget som muligt. Forlovelse Når et elverpar bliver forlovet, binder en præst dem sammen ved håndleddene med et gyldent bånd, som symboliserer deres evige løfte til hinanden. Parret bærer så dette bånd indtil majfesten, hvor de bliver gift. Hvis båndet brydes, betragtes det som om, at forlovelsen er blevet hævet, men dette sker kun yderst sjældent under helt ekstraordinære omstændigheder. Ofte er det gyldne bånd, som knytter de to trolovede sammen af en betragtelig længde, helt op til to meter, så parret kan udvide afstanden imellem sig efter at have været knyttet helt tæt sammen de første par uger. Giftermål Elviske vielser finder næsten uden undtagelse sted under den årlige majfest. Ofte har hver stamme sine egne bryllupstraditioner, men det går igen i samtlige vielser, at parret bliver velsignet af en forkynder af Kærlighedens Frue, Sissianna, samt af en præst af brudens og gommens primære guddomme, hvis disse ikke er Sissianna. Elverfolket vælger kun mage én gang i livet, og derfor findes der heller ikke ting som skilsmisser blandt dem. Elverne skelner dog stærkt mellem begreberne "mage" og "kæreste", og det er fuldstændigt normalt for gifte elvere at have en eller flere kærester ved siden af ægtefællen. Nogle elvere gifter sig heller aldrig med deres mage, men de fleste ønsker gudernes velsignelse over deres forhold og lover derfor hinanden evig tro i gudernes åsyn. Ligeså betyder det intet, om et barn er født udenfor ægteskabet eller om dets forældre overhovedet er mager, selvom det er sjældent at en forbindelse resulterer i et barn, hvis den ikke har varet i mange år. Død Elverne begraver deres døde i skoven, hvor det afsjælede legeme atter kan blive ét med naturen. Liget vikles ind i tyndt, hvidt stof og lægges i graven, hvorefter der kastes jord på. Herefter synger de efterladte sammen en elegi, der som regel enten beskriver sorg og savn, eller beder den afdødes gud tage vel imod sjælen. Som regel plantes der også blomster på graven, der får lov til at vokse vildt. Elverne besøger ikke herefter stedet, for fra da af er den afdøde en del af hele naturen og ikke blot den plet, hvor legemet ligger begravet. Ansigtsmaling De fleste elvere går med ansigtsmaling i hverdagen for at forskønne tilværelsen. Blandt højelvere er brugen af blå, hvide og sølver farver i spiraler og snirkler udbredt, mens skovelvere ynder at male sig med brune og grønne kulører, der forestiller grene med friske blade og blomster i alskens farver. Majfesten Dette er elvernes største højtid. Den holdes i maj måned i omtrent en uges tid, nogle gange to, og er desuden den eneste årlige lejlighed, som samler stammerne i større flokke på nogle gange flere tusinde individer. Majfesten er dedikeret alle de elviske guder, men først og fremmeste Sissianna. Musik, sang og dans er elvernes måde at prise deres Moder på, men også adskillige gudstjenester finder sted under majfesten. Desuden leger elverne, danser om majstangen, fortæller historier og spiser sammen, og ofte får de følgeskab af skovvæsenerne, som opsøger Sissiannas børn for at hylde Elverfruen sammen med dem. Lysfesten Lysfesten finder sted ved midvinter, hvor nætterne er længst. Da tænder elverne lys for at mindes, at mørket ikke vil vare evigt og at forårets varme ikke er langt borte. Generationstræer Næsten alle fastboende elverstammer har et generationstræ. Dette træ er velsignet af guderne og symboliserer stammens trivsel. Ofte bliver det pyntet med bånd og smukke genstande, mens elverne sørger godt for, at intet skader træet. Når der sker noget vigtigt i et af stammemedlemmernes liv, hænger personen en genstand på generationstræet, som afspejler hændelsen, f.eks. en pose med en lok hår fra et nyfødt barn, et gyldent bånd ved en forlovelse, et arvesmykke når en person går bort eller en krigers våben, hvis han har besluttet sig for aldrig at kæmpe igen. På den måde fortæller træet også stammens historie.